


The Last Prophecy

by xoXoLookOutoXox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Cringe, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, No idea what I'm doing, Ship, Story, Youbetterreadthis, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoXoLookOutoXox/pseuds/xoXoLookOutoXox
Summary: The chosen demi-gods of The Great Prophesy believed that everything is done. Finished. And absolutely no more quests. They believed that they can finally live a peaceful and normal life after the war between Gaea and her forces. But little did they know, there is still more mysteries to come.Here is Octavia Frail. Her whole life she has been thinking that she was different. People usually call her: unusual, freak, nerd, outcast... and the list goes on. She also thinks that she's missing something. There was always an empty part of her that she felt. And she wanted to fill that part. Soon, she'll finally find out who she actually is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and my first fic. If you could, I'd really appreciate a volunteer as an editor.
> 
> This story is created with the information of the PJO and HoO series. Consider this as another version of TAO, or a serquel for HoO. Also, I am not Rick Riordan and all of the things that belong to him in this story, belongs to him. Enjoy!

  
**Camp Jupiter**

  
     Percy watched as Annabeth laughed with her new friends. Both of them were happy in college, and it was a year since the war with Gaea. He smiled. Percy was glad that Annabeth finally had some girl-friends other than Piper and Hazel. People she could relate to. He went over to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

     Percy turned to her friends. "Mind if I steal Nerds for a bit?" He asked as Annabeth slapped him on the shoulder.

     “Don't call me that, ever again." She demanded.

     "You know. I've always wondered who were the unlucky people who had to take over our place. Being the new pawns of the Gods and all," Percy wondered out loud, as he swirled the water in the fountain. They were both sitting down on a bench, surrounded by several plants. They were peacefully enjoying the fresh breeze of air.

  
     Annabeth had said nothing as she observed the buildings of New Rome. Until now, she was still fascinated by its architecture. As she looked around from atop, she saw Praetor Frank waving stupidly at them, yelling at them to come over. She tapped Percy on the shoulder and pointed at Frank.

     "Come on," she said, grabbing Percy's hand as she led him down.

     "What's happening?" Percy asked, while exaggeratingly waving back to Frank.

  
     "Probably for a meeting," Annabeth answered.

._._._._.

**Frank**

     Frank continued to waved at them. He was tempted to turn into an eagle and drag them here. But he resisted, only because he didn't want to give anyone heart attacks after seeing him turn into an animal. He shuddered as he remembered what happened when he transformed into an elephant in front on an elderly couple. His arms getting tired, he stretched his arm to point at his house. He looked up and saw Percy give an exaggerating nod, as if they weren't just ten feet away from each other.

  
     Frank went inside his house. Since he became a praetor, he was given the privilege to live here. After a few months, it started to get lonely and he offered Hazel to stay here, with him. Unsurprisingly, Hazel refused because she thought that it was unfair to the others. Frank knew what her response would be, but it still hurt. He'd rather live back in his bunk back at Cohort Five, than live in this lonely excuse of a house.

  
     He sat down at a couch, observing his firewood. Thanks to the fire proof bag Leo had gave him, Frank felt safe. He looked around, and jumped as he saw Reyna sitting on the couch beside his. How is she so quiet? He thought.

  
     Annabeth and Percy then barge into his house. _Knocking would be nice_. The couple then took a seat at the couches infront of him.

     “What's happening?” Annabeth started firing questions.

      Once Annabeth cool down, Percy complimented. “Nice place,”.

     Right after he said that, Hazel entered the house. Frank scooted over and patted the space by his side, suggesting Hazel to sit beside him.

     “So,” Hazel looked around. “What's the occasion?” she asked.

     Reyna spoke up, “I’ve called you guys here,” Frank coughed. “Frank called you guys to discuss something. And the reason why I didn't call everyone is because this is something unpleasant for others to hear. Well, in my perspective anyway.”

     “Cut to the chase.” Percy said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

     “That was horrible,” Annabeth commented.

     "Anyway, I got a message from your friend Leo from Camp Half-Blood. He sent me a scroll,” Reyna said as she spread a piece of paper at the table. We all moved closer to see what was written. Reyna then pressed a button, and Leo's voice was heard.

 

**“From: Leo Valdez. Yes. The Leo Valdez.**

**  
So y’all ( _yes, I said “y’all” you happy now, Percy?_ ).**

**  
So anyway, yesterday ( _or yesterday, yesterday, yesterday and many more yesterdays, considering when you get this letter_ ) Grover came into our camp with a girl. Yes, you're probably wondering “So what?" Well, the girl is may I add nineteen years-old and hasn't been claimed. So I recommend not spreading this information to your camp. Since everyone knows about the Gods promise, the Gods’ll probably get mad at us for giving them bad press.**

**  
I decided it's right to tell you guys this. Especially Percy because he was the one who made the Gods promise this. If you guys figure out some smart theory to solve this problem, then Iris message us.**

 

**Leo out!  
**

**XOXO”**

 

     “Wow.” Hazel gushed, while looking at the piece of paper. Percy frowned.

     “Nineteen years.” Reyna stated.

     “How could a demigod survive alone for nineteen years?” Frank asked.

     “Maybe she's a daughter of a Minor God?” Hazel suggested.

     “That could be a possibility. But nineteen years alone in the world without any knowledge of how to defend herself from monsters? Children of Minor Gods get attacked too, just not as frequently as us.” Annabeth explained.

     “They promised on the River Styx.” Percy muttered. “They promised” His tone getting louder. Percy's frown got deeper. “My Father promised.” He grumbled.

     “Percy…” Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

     “What if there's some extremely complicated reason we haven't figured out, yet?” Frank asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

     “But-“ Before Percy could even continue, Dakota barged into the house.  _Knocking is a thing,_ Frank wanted to say, but resisted.

     Dakota panted. “I've… Been…Looking… Everywhere…” He wheezed between words.

     “Dakota, what is it?” Reyna asked as she stood up. Frank stood along with her.

     “Old man… Girl… Bird…” Dakota continued as he tried to control his breathing.

     “Bird?” Percy asked, the frown still on his face. Dakota nodded, glancing at the couch. Percy and Annabeth stood up and gave the seat to Dakota. Without hesitation, he limped to the couch.

     “Entrance.” He breathed, his eyes drooping.

     “Let's go.” Hazel said as she dashed out.

 

**~~~**

  
**Octavia**

  
      **Just to let you know, I never wanted any of this.** So, I’m going to tell you the story of how I died. Joking. Well more like, cheated death. Let us rewind.

  
     I hugged my friend Naomi, goodbye. My best friend. She stayed with me through thick and thin. She didn't care about what would happen to her social status if she even stands beside me. I'm thankful for her. And yes, I sound overly dramatic. Even so, let me be. I need my about-to-go-to-the-airplane-goodbye.

  
     Right now, my family and I are boarding on a plane going to America. Specifically, New York. We're staying there for the whole summer, so I’ll have a lot of time to explore. However, back to Naomi. Naomi was a short girl about 5’3, while I on the other hand was 5’7. Or maybe I'm just tall, but whatever. She was a beautiful brunette, with a lovely voice. She was well-known for her singing and dancing.

  
     And if you're wondering, I'm that typical outcast freak in school. Everywhere I go comes trouble. I’ve had a record of being kicked out of eight schools. Right now, I'm in college to study interior design and architecture, but I was given a break due to my excellent-ness. Excellent? They just want to kick me out.

  
     “Hey, I'll miss you,” said Naomi.

     “I'll miss you too, N.” I said as I pulled away. I grabbed my carry on luggage, about to enter the plane but Naomi grabbed my hand. I turn to her and saw both of her hands on top of my hand on the luggage.

     “Naomi… I have to go.”

     “Just…” Naomi's eyes sparkled and she let go of my hand. She gave me one last hug and said another good-bye. I heard the air hosttess behind me saying that it was time to go. I waved at Naomi one last time as I entered our plane. I sat on one of the chairs and hooked my seatbelt.

     “Mother. Where has father gone to?” my little brother Mason asked.

     “He's talking to the pilot, darling.” My mother answered.

     After a few seconds, my father came out of the pilots' room. “They said our flight might last longer due to the wind currents.” My Father, Bennett Frail said.

     Bennett Frail, (aka my dad) is the current CEO to a multi-billionaire company named, Frail. A company that creates the most complex and lethal military weapons. A company that discovered the cure to Cancer, Polio, Ebola, HIV/AIDS and several other diseases. A company that creates the finest pieces of technology. To think that I'd take over that company one day. Well, that'd be a disaster.

     Then here we have my mother, Elizabeth Frail. She has beautiful brunette locks and icy blue eyes. She unfailingly loved the legends and stories of Greek mythology. When I was young, she regularly told me legends as my bedtime stories. Nevertheless, I knew not to believe those legends. Those were just excuses for mortals to blame the gods for natural disasters.

  
     The plane started to move, and I saw my father take the seat beside me.

     “Father…” I began.

     “Octavia. For the hundredth time, no.” Father said.

     I sighed as I had sunk deeper into my seat. My father and I had an agreement. If he lets me study interior design, I'll have to take another course for another few years to prepare myself for the company. Then I'll have to take over, and I could have a part-time career as an interior designer. He says that interior designing was only for the peasants. Peasants? then I'll be a peasant.

     I plugged in my ear phones as my eyes drooped. I woke up from a sudden drop of the plane. I looked around and saw that my parents and Mason were still asleep. The music in my ears started to fade, and I heard the voice of our pilot.

     “Passengers, please stay seated as we are to land in five minutes.” The pilot said.

     However, I needed to do my business. I awkwardly unlocked my seatbelt as I hurried to the restroom. No way am I going to wait until five minutes. As I speed walked toward the restroom, I came across a small living room. There sat an air host, staring blankly at me.

     “Um. We're landing soon. You might want to hold on,” I said, as his gaze starting to feel uncomfortable. I awkwardly shuffled out of his sight. I was about to go in the restroom, but I had to give him one last look. I gasped as I saw his arms and legs turn black.

     “What on earth,” I whispered, backing away from him. After a few seconds, he was a completely different person. Or should I say creature. Then I remembered from one of my mother's stories.

     “Storm spirit,” I remembered as I gripped my rose pendant on my neck.

     It was a gift from my mother, and I vowed to myself to die with it. I gripped my pendant tighter, and I continued to back away. This Anemoi- whatever must have enjoyed my fear, because he was slowly walking towards me or floating towards me.

     “So, you like flying?” I stupidly asked, trying to delay my death.

      _“When you're in a situation of life and death, press the diamond at the center of the rose.” I suddenly remembered what my mother told me._

  
     I hurriedly fumbled with the rose and pressed the diamond in the middle. The rose then transformed into a sword.

     “What the-“ but the Storm Spirit lunged at me. I quickly swung my sword, and the creature vanished. I watched dumbfounded as it dissolved into dust. I've never had any experience with swords, unless you count watching The Princess Bride, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, and some Wattpad books about- Wait, you didn't need to know that. Forget I said anything.

     “Again. What the f-“

     “Passengers please be seated.” The pilot announced. I glared up at the speaker. “At least, let me have my moment…” I muttered as I entered the restroom. Obviously, I didn't post something on Facebook saying that I had a wand and I fought against a Dementor. No, I didn't to do that, and it was way too far on what actually happened. Instead, I posted it on Twitter because I didn't have Facebook.

_I'm un-liking your post._

  
      Oh, hush little one. Let me continue.

  
     I buckled in my seatbelt as I sat down on my brother Masons seat. He only agreed to change seats if I buy him something worth of a hundred American dollars. This better be worth it, I thought.

     “Mother.” I called her. I looked at my left hand and saw that the sword transformed back into a pendant.

     “Yes, Octavia?” She asked. I placed the pendant on the table between us. Her eyes widened for a second, but she was able to cover it with a smile. Nu-uh, woman. I saw that.

     “What is this?”

      “A rose pendant.” My mother said, innocently. Yes, the obvious is a great way to define things.

      I stood up and grabbed the pendant. I don't care if we're landing, I need answers. I pressed the diamond in the middle, and the sword came back. My mother abruptly stood up, grabbed the sword and pressed the diamond on the pommel of the sword. The sword then turned back into a pendant.

     “I’ll explain later.” She said as she returned the pendant to me. I was about to protest, but the pilot announced again.

     “Passengers be seated.” This time, a new voice grumbled. Probably the copilot. I sighed as I took my seat.

     “I'll explain what I can, later.” My mother repeated. She got my pendant necklace and placed it on my left wrist. She cut the excess chains with her nail cutter, and neatly tied it together.  
     

     “So it'll be easier to transform it,” She said, holding my right hand.

     “So, all those stories and legends…”

     “Yes. All of them are real,”

 

     I carried my luggage on my right hand, as I fumbled with my pendant on my left hand. My family and I got off the plane and got bombarded by paparazzi’s and new reporters. My father's secretary greeted us, and requested us to take a family picture for one of the reporters. We all smiled at the cameras.

     My mother leaned onto me, “Relax, and always keep your pendant on your hand.” She reassured me. However, I can't, there were crowds of paparazzi’s and reporters. Who knows what kind of creatures they could turn into? Luckily, my ADHD was useful, so I could keep track on what's happening. I anticipated for Walmart Storm Spirits, my pendant on my hand prepared to take it out.

     Our bodyguards tried to create a path for us to move. But we were surrounded by several flashes and shouts.

     “Octavia! Is it true that you hooked up with Alexander Will?” _Shut up_ , I thought.

     “Mason. Marry me!” Girl, you're five years old.

     “Elizabeth! How's life?” Giving you're daughter a pendant that could turn into a sword? Life's great.

     “Bennett. My man! Look here!" And this guy looked like he was about to faint when father stealthily flipped him off.

     And they continued to holler.

     Couldn't they just mind their own business? What good would it be for them to keep track of another life other than theirs?  
I looked at my younger brother, Mason. He was only thirteen years old, and he had to suffer through this. I saw him through his mask. He was afraid. His hands wee shaking due to his claustrophobia. I protectively put my arm around him as I forced my way into the crowd, helping the bodyguards.

     It was tempting to pull out my sword and scare these human beings. However, I was worried about Mason’s reaction of my rose pendant turning into a sword.

     After 3 hours, 180 minutes, 10,803 seconds, we've finally gotten through the crowd and arrived at our house safely without anyone following us. I roamed around, looking for my mother. I passed by the living room and saw Mason reading one of his Greek books. That kid loved that topic, just like my mother.

     “Mom! Elizabeth! Mother! Mom!” I shouted. I looked around and saw the housemaids stare at me. Octavia you idiot, ask them. I headed up to them, and before I could say anything, one of them answered me.

     “On the porch, ma’am.” One of them said.

     “Thank you. And please call me Octavia,” I grinned at them, as I left. As I was about to open the door to go onto the porch, I heard an unfamiliar voice. I raised my eyebrows and peeked through the window. There I saw my mom talking to a ginger haired guy.

     “I was sent here by him, ma’am. He said that it was time to bring her to camp.” Said the guy.

     “She is not yet ready!” My mother protested. I unconsciously fumbled my pendant.

     “She is nineteen years old,” the guy answered back.

     “Wait. Did _you_ send the storm spirit?” My mother asked. I never told her anything about the storm spirit.

     “I was personally sent here by her actual father, Elizabeth. And she needs to meet her actual mother.” Actual father? Actual mother? Oh god. I knew it. I'm an orphan aren't I? I secretly wished that they were just practicing lines for a play, but that was too good to be true. 

     That explains why I'm so different. Since I couldn't hear my mothers voice, that must have shut up her up. I then heard foot steps. I immediately ran away from the door, and as I ran I had looked back which caused me to bump into a wall. I quietly stood up, but then I heard the door open which caused me to stand up faster and bump into the wall again. _Stupid, stupid, idiot._

     “Octavia?” I heard my mother ask. I closed my eyes and breathed out. My drama skills would be useful, right now. I stood up and smiled at my mother and the guy.

     “Sorry, mother. I was just playing with Apollo,” Thankfully, my dog walked out of the kitchen. I'm going to give him treats later. I put my right hand behind my back and signaled him to bark.

     “Arf!” My dog barked. I smiled to myself.

     “Octavia, we have to talk.” My mother headed to the living room, with the guy following behind her. I petted Apollo and followed them.

     “Your dog’s name is Apollo?” the guy asked. Yes, problem?

     “Yeah, I got him as a gift.” I answered.

     “Grover,” He introduced himself.

     “Octavia.”

     My mother sat down on one of the couches. I sat opposite to her, while Grover sat on the couch beside mother.

    “Honey, Grover will escort you to summer camp.” I chocked. I continued to cough, holding up a hand to excuse myself. How straight forward. She could've offered tea or something. But then again, I don't drink tea.

     “Summer camp?” I asked in disbelief.

     “Yes.” She answered.

      “It'll be really cool. It's not like any other camp. It's called, Camp Half-Blood.” Grover reassured me.

     “Half-Blood?” I asked. If this was some prank show I’m in, the actors are good.

     “The name’s just for a dramatic effect.” Grover quickly added.

     “If you go, that place will answer all your questions.” My mother convinced.

     “Like, who is my real mother? Who’s my father? Who am I?” I suggested.

    “You'll find that out soon,” My mother said. Well she didn't say no. She didn't correct me. My whole life i've learned to love and be loyal to people who were just pretending love me. Why would they love a child who isn't theirs?

     I expected myself to be angry, rage and rant. But no, I felt broken. My real parents must have thought of me as a mistake, like I always am. I mean, why would they give me away?

  
     Elizabeth and Bennett probably only accepted me through pity. I felt humiliated. The times I've asked Elizabeth and Bennett about my birth. The times I've unintentionally acted like a brat. The only reason why I went on was because of Mason. Through all the criticism of being a disappointment and the times I've felt like the whole world was against me. The times I've failed my parents, I just couldn't stand their disappointment. The times I've been bullied. The times my own friends used and backstabed. I only kept going because of Mason, my little brother. Who isn't actually my brother. However, even though we aren't siblings by blood, we are siblings by heart.

  
     Another reason I've kept going on was for Naomi. She stayed with me, through thick and thin. No matter how much times other kids tried to persuade her to leave me, she didn't. She defended me. She stayed by my side. She was like a sister from another mother.

  
     Okay. Back to topic.

  
     “So you really aren't my mother?” I tried to cover up the crack in my voice. I tried to blink away the tears. I always suspected this, and what made this hurt more was because they've never even bothered to tell me.

      “Octavia…”

     “You never even bothered to tell me… After nineteen years. We promised to keep no secrets from family,” I croaked. Grover lowly whistled, as he gestured himself to leave. He told us that he'll be waiting at the porch.  
I remembered the memmory.

 

    _“Momma!” I giggled, as mother spun me around. I turned to face dad, carrying one-year-old Mason. I gasped. Removing myself from my mothers grasp, I ran to father. Due to my shortness, I had to jump to see Mason. My mother hoisted me up and I was given a clear view of my little brother._

_  
“Mason,” I said as I took his tiny hand. With my other hand, I lightly tickled his neck. He gave an adorable laugh which made my smile wider. This is my little brother. I promise to always protect him. I knew my parents kept little brother a secret from me. It hurt, but I forgave them._

_  
“Momma, Pappa. No more secrets from family, from now on.” I demanded, holding out both of my pinkies._

 

     “Honey…” Elizabeth's voice faltered. She must have sensed the sudden tension. “At least let me drive you to camp,” she offered, as if she didn't just reveal that she wasn't my mother. 

     “Why would I?” I asked.

     All these years, I kept on forgiving. But I've had enough.

     “Because this could be the last time I'd see you.” Then I instantly thought of Mason. If I won't see Elizabeth again, then I might never see Mason again.

     “I'm bring Mason with me. To summer camp,” I anncouced.

     Elizabeth's eye widened, “Octavia, no. It’s dangerous.”

     “Obviously you'd care about Masons safety more than mine.” I muttered. “So you're saying that you're sending me to a dangerous camp?”

  
     “I… Just don't bring Mason. This is for the best. You'll understand soon,”

  
     Right now, all I wanted was to get this woman out of my sight. If going to camp is going to answer my questions, then sure, why not. I glared at Elizabeth and stormed up to the front porch. I mean, it's only for the summer. 

  
      “Grover…” I saw him nibbling on some foil, no idea why. He hurriedly sat up and hid the foil.

      “What does Elizabeth mean?” I asked.

     “Finally, you asked! I couldn't say much because she was there,” I stayed silent, waiting for him to start explaining.

     “Well. As you know, they aren't your real parents. Your father is actually a Greek God, so you’re a daughter of a God. And your mother is here in New York, you'll meet her soon. Since you have godly blood, you'll have to go to your camp to train,” He explained, as I plainly looked at him. 

      That’s it, everyone has gone crazy. I didn't want to believe him, but I could practically hear the truth in his voice.

     I headed up to my room. Grabbing my lugages (which luckily, haven't been touched) I traveled down to Masons room. I quietly opened his door which had a keep out sign. Peeking inside, I saw Mason quietly reading a book. I knocked on the door and entered. He grinned at me as I sat at the end of his bed.

  
     “I have to tell you something,”

     And I told him everything that happened since the flight. Seeing his reactions, Elizabeth and Bennett mustn't have told him anything either.  
   

     “You're leaving?” He whispered, looking down at his book to hide his tears. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to bring him with me, but I believe the part Elizabeth said about it being dangerous.  
And come on, I needed a break.

     “I'm going to summer camp,” I've also removed the part about Elizabeth saying she might not see me again. I didn’t want to worry Mason. He bit his lip and looked at me with those large hazel eyes he got from Bennett.

     “Promise to come back soon,” said Mason.

     “Of course."

     “And promise to never forget about me,” he demanded.

     I smiled. “I’d never forget about you,”

 

 


	2. I achieved so much in one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia fights her first official battle and finds out what she actually is.

**Octavia**

  
**I literally had to be dragged to the car**. As I was about to enter the car, I stopped and started doubting my decision. Elizabeth, knowing me, immediately called three bodyguards before I could even think of running. Luckily, I remember my training in combat fighting. I was able to take down three of them and continued to run.

  
     Gods? Half-blood? Daughter of a God? Godly training? A guy that eats tin foil? No. I've seen and heard weird stuff before, but I've seen and heard enough weird stuff. I continued to run. I had everything with me: Myself, my dignity, my courage, my sanity, my wallet. Wait, _my wallet_. I had to forget my wallet. I stopped and cursed to the sky.

   
     “God dammit!” As I felt the bodyguards grab my arms and drag me to the car. Call me childish for running away, but hearing that _I_ am a daughter of a God made the weirdness go overload. And they sounded so serious, or some of you would say, _sirius_. Sorry not sorry.

     I never thought car seats could be so interesting. I sat quietly at the back of the car. My mothe- _Elizabeth_ was at the front driving while Grover teaches her the directions. I contemplated wether to pop up my sword, break the window, run away, change my name to something ridiculous and completely change my appearance.

  
_But your promise to Mason_ , I remembered. I huffed and started out the window. In one day, I found out that my pendant can turn into a sword, that I am an orphan, and that I am supposedly going to summer camp. What else? I fumbled with my pendant, wanting something to do.

  
     I looked ahead. “Elizabet-“ but it was too late. Our car swerved and ended up bumping into a pole. I now greatly thank you the creator of the seatbelt. I heard Elizabeth groan and what sounded like a donkey. I looked at Grover and saw what looked like hooves and donkey legs. What the-

  
     “Out of the car! Out of the car!” Grover shouted. I snapped out of my hallucinations. I just had a bad day, I thought. I hurriedly tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pressed the diamond of my rose and my sword popped up. With the end of the sword, I broke the window. I got out and ignored the cuts I got because of the pointed glass. I saw grover run to the road and I wondered where Elizabeth was.

  
     I heard pounding. I looked at the drivers seat and saw Elizabeth look at me with fear.

  
     “Stay back!” I shouted as I broke her car window. She may not be my mother, but she still raised me. I held out my hand and helped her out of the car. Once I did, I ran to the street beside Grover. Now, I here I am looking at a fire breathing monster that resembled a lion in the fore part, a goat in the middle, a dragon behind and had a serpent for a tail. Oh, how great this day is.

  
     “What th-“ but the creature breathed fire, making me finish my unpleasant sentence mid-way. I pressed the diamond on my rose and my sword showed up. Grover did a double take.

  
     “I know, weird.” I said, my eyes still focused on the hideous monster.

  
     “No, I'm used to seeing things turn into swords. But, that’s The Sword of Perseus.” Grover said in amazement. The name Perseus clicked something on my mind. But whatever, I didn't know why a guy named Perseus would have a sword that could turn into a rose.

  
     “I have no idea on what you're talking about,” I exclaimed as I dodged the monsters breath of fire. I tired to remember the stories Elizabeth had told me. Lion, goat, dragon, serpent and fire. Then it rang a bell. _Chimera_.

  
     “Elizabeth! How was Chimera defeated by Bellerophon?” I shouted. The monster roared at my mention of Bellerophon. He breathed fire again and I easily dodged it. Considering that this was my first time to fight a fire breathing lion, half goat, half dragon and half serpent, I was pretty good at this. Not to brag though.

  
     “He shot an arrow of lead at the monsters mouth!” I heard her answer. 

     “While riding a pegasus!” she added. 

     “Well, we don't have arrows nor a pegasus,” I shouted. At the corner of my eye, I saw Grover bring out a pipe and started playing. No idea on how playing pipes would help us, but I didn't question. There I saw the branches of the trees near by stretch and block the Chimera for us. This was good improvisation. The monster roared and clawed at the branches, wanting to get out. 

     Impressed, I turned to Grover. “That is one cool pipe.” I complimented. “But is there anyway you could get lead from that?” I asked, while the half lion, half go- let's just call it the Chimera. While the Chimera roared as I spoke.

  
      “Haven't tried.” Grover played his pipes and luckily, lead gradually rose from the ground. I saw the Chimera breath out fire through the branches. I hurried on picking up some long sticks I could find near by. I ran to the trunk of the car and brought out my emergency duck tape. I knew tape would be useful. I looked for the end of the tape and I heard the monster roar, again.

  
     “Damn you, tape.” I cursed, as I finally found the end. Stretching it out, I used my sword to cut it. I wrapped it around the three sticks I have gathered and taped the lead at the tip. Let us thank the creator of tapes, too. Now, I just need to hope that I have perfect aim at throwing sticks with lead. Considering I've never threw sticks with lead, we’ll just hope for the best. 

     “Octavia, hurry up! I need to save these trees,” Grover screamed and began to play his pipes.

  
     “I'm ready. I'm ready!” I shouted, running back to his side. I checked if the tapes were stabled one more time. Grover began to play his pipes in a different tune, the burning tree branches then began to slowly part away. I breathed out. I can do this. As the Chimera was visible in sight, I prepared myself. I have never handled a sword nor threw sticks taped with lead. But let us hope the best of luck.

  
     “Octavia, are you su-“ But Grover got cut off from the monsters roar.

  
      This was probably one of the most idiotic decisions I have ever made in my entire life. 

      _I charged._

     I simply just charged at a demonic fire breathing monster with several heads with simply a stick with lead and a sword. Oh how I wish to go back to Australia.

  
     I dodged the fires of the monster.Then I did another stupid stunt. I untied my sword from my wrist and threw it at the monster. Due to the force of my throw, the sword was able to stick on the eye of the goat. The monster roared again and breathed fire. But I was too slow, my left foot got burned and I was left limping. _No_. A broken foot will not be the cause of my death.

  
      “Grover! A little help here,” I called, planning a way to get my sword back. Octavia, you _idiot_.

     “On it!” He played his pipes and the ground where the Chimera was standing started to lower. I backed away, not wanting to be stuck in a hole with it. The monster tried to fly out, but it didn't have enough space for its wing span. I was now level to its heads. A rock was thrown at the monster and I saw Elizabeth shout incoherent things to it. I took this opportunity to take my sword. As I ran passed the goat, I grabbed my sword and slashed its head. Since the lion was focused on Elizabeth, I slashed again and I was able to cut off part of it's head. But for some unknown reason, the lion was still alive.

  
     My wrists and arms throbbed with pain due to slashing head. I saw the monster ready to burn Elizabeth and I ran over to her. I ignored the pain of my burned foot as I pushed her out of the way and threw my stick with all my force. I didn't know what had happened next, but all I felt was the heat of fire.

  
  
     I woke up being carried in Grovers arms. I looked around and we were in the woods. I looked for Elizabeth but she was gone.

  
     “Finally, you're awake. I gave you some nectar and ambrosia for your burned up leg. Your mother is currently explaining what happened, luckily your car blew up so we have a good excuse. Right now, we're nearing the entrance of Camp,” Grover said all at once.

  
     “How long was I out?” 

     “A few minutes,” He answered. I looked at my legs and saw both of them healing from the burn. I moved it and since I didn't get any reaction of pain, I decided that I could walk.

     “I'm fine. You can put me down,” I suggested. He was reluctant, but he still did it. As my left leg reached the ground, a verge of pain came through me. I hissed and held on to a tree. I can't give up. I need to go on. _This is for Mason_.   
I forced myself to walk and adjust to my new state.

     “That will heal soon. Here, take this.” Grover handed me food and drinks I have never seen before. “These are ambrosia and nectar,” he said pointing to each one. “It's God Food, it will heal you faster,” He explained. He also handed me the horn a of the goat I cut the head off. 

     “You really remind me of someone,” he muttered. 

     “Who?” I asked. 

     “Nothing.” 

     I shrugged and tried the nectar, I tasted pepperoni pizza. Just what I’m craving for. I then tried the ambrosia and tasted delicious chocolate chip cookies. These are amazing. I was about to get some more.

  
     “Make sure not to eat too much. Too much can kill you,” Grover warned. I returned to him both the ambrosia and nectar, but he told me to keep it. I immediately pocketed it on a string bag I didn't know I had.

  
     “So, what’s so interesting about Camp Half-Blood?” I asked, still limping due to my burnt leg. I knew Grover was holding back information in front of my mo- Elizabeth.

  
     “It's basically a camp for half-bloods, like you. Another term is demigod,” He explained. I then remembered about my hallucination of Grover having hooves. I looked at his feet and choked on nothing. 

     “You- you're half donkey!” I pointed out. So satyrs _were_ real. Elizabeth used to tell me about them.

     Grover groaned, “Its half goat.” He said. “And I'm feeling de ja vu, right now.” I heard him grumble. 

     “Why?” I asked, still amazed that he was half goat. 

     “You're amazed that I'm part goat, but you didn't even blink when you fought the Chimera.” Grover said, changing the subject. Before I could answer, I saw a big blue house. I looked around and saw strawberry fields, near the fields was a volleyball court. There were camper everywhere. As Grover and I entered, we attracted a huge crowd. Well, Grover attracted a crowd. 

     “Grover you're back!” 

     “Mah man, Grover!” 

     “Move!” I saw a beautiful girl on a green dress shoving her way. The girl had green skin and elfish features, but none the less, she was beautiful. A nymph. The people parted for her and she hugged Grover. Grover hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. They did a few greetings, then Grover pulled away went over to me. 

     “Everybody, meet the new camper!” He announced. As he did, several questions arose.

     “Why are you so old?”

     “Woah. Your name’s Octavia? Sounds familiar,” 

     “I hate Octavian.”

     “Is she claimed?” 

     “I guess, she pretty enough…” 

     “She looks like someone.” 

     “I bet you that she's a child of Athena,”

     “Nah, probably a child of Hermes,” 

     And everybody kept on talking, then I heard a voice shout.

  
      “Quiet, everybody!” I saw a boy in a Camp Half-Blood shirt. You know what, I'll just call it CHB, I'm getting tired of the long version. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He wore thin rimmed glasses. He also had an athletic type body and is about six feet tall.

  
     Next to him was a beautiful girl. She had braided brown hair with feathers wrapped around several hair strands. She had an exotic look with fascinating eyes (I couldn't tell the color, but in a good way.) She wore the same shirt as the guy had. I have no idea how she made a simple look, look so _glamorous_.

  
      Next to her was a scrawny but cute looking boy. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He the same CHB shirt, but he had a tool belt was with him. His hands were greasy and his face was covered with dirt, but he still wore a mischievous smie, probably already thinking of ways to prank the new kid.

  
     “Make way!” Another voice shouted. I then saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair. He had blue eyes and light freckles. He was accompanied by a shorter boy. He too had shaggy jet black hair with hazel brown eyes. His skin was pale and I suddenly got an aura of death. But none the less, they all looked friendly. Everyone looked friendly.

  
      As I was about to excuse myself and go back to my house. A half man, half horse appeared with a guy.

  
      “You're a centaur.” I said in amusement.

     “Yes, dear. I am,” He answered. 

     I looked around, trying to take in everything that has just happened: I figured out that my pendant can turn into a sword, I am an orphan, My friend Grover is half goat, I just fought a half lion, half goat, half dragon and half serpent fire breathing monster that can fly, I also found out that I am demigod. Lastly, I am standing in front of a centaur. 

     Life is hilarious.

  
     “I am Chiron.” _The_ Chiron? I am achieving so much in one day. “And this is Apollo. I suppose you know him,” Apollo winked at me. I gulped. Trying to act confident, I introduced myself. This could be a new start for me. I could have new friends. I could restart.

     I smiled at everyone. “Hello. I'm Octavia Frail,” I hid my hands behind my back due to the pressure. I had also realized that I was holding a goat horn.

     “Everyone, go back to your activities. Diner is in ten minutes,” Chiron the Centaur announced. Everybody started to scatter around, but some continued to give me glances. 

     “Octavia and Grover. Come with me.” Chiron said, heading toward the big blue house. He was nice, I thought as I followed him. Ahead, he and Grover were conversing in hushed tones.

     As I walked, I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders. I prepared to kick the guy in the groin, but I saw that he was just Apollo. I grinned at him, picked up his arm, let it drop to his side and walked ahead. I know that he's a God and all, but personal space matters.

     He caught up to me. “So Octavia, right?” he asked. Yes, I just said that a few minutes ago.

     “Yes.” I answered, barely even glancing at him. I knew how faithful the Gods were. 

     “Sweetheart-“ But he was cut off by me slamming the door. I _hated_ men like him. I could already tell that he was one of those types. I suddenly felt pain in my chest as I remembered my previous love. I remember his smile, his beautiful voice that made me fall for him even more. The way- _Cut. It. Out._

     I heard the door slam open. “Did you just _slam_ the door at _me_?” Apollo asked in disbelief. I remembered that he could easily burst me into ashes. 

     So I just said a simple. “Yes.” Then slamming the door on him again, as I went into the meeting room Chiron and Grover went in. Call me rude, but I really want to know what's happening. Outside, I could hear Apollo shout some things about him being charismatic. I sat on a vacant chair as the door slammed open, again. Apollo then took the vacant chair beside me, I could practically _feel_ his glare.

     I placed my hands on the ping pong table. 

     “Octavia. How old are you?” Chiron asked. Well, this is easy.

     “I’m nineteen.” I answered. 

     “Have you ever… gotten attacked?” 

     “No, not until today. During my flight here one of the air host was a storm spirit. And on the way here, Grover, mo- Elizabeth, and I were attacked by a Chimera,” I answered. 

     “Chimera?” Chiron raised his eyebrows, he looked at Grover for confirmation. 

     “She fought her all by herself,” He praised.

     “But I couldn't have done it with out Grover and Elizabeth,” I quickly added. I don't want to take all the credit, and I really couldn't have don’t it without them. I could have died without their help, and I was thankful that they were with me. 

     “Do you have any idea of who your parents are?” 

     “Certainly not me,” Apollo commented, which I chose to ignore.

     “No idea.” I answered. 

     “Grover here says that you had the scent of a demigod. But at some point, you were identify as a complete mortal.” Chiron explain, looking at me as if I knew an explanation. Complete mortal, I didn't know if that was a straight out insult or a complement.

     “How about I check her,” Apollo suggested, well more like demanded. I was about to protest but Chiron answered. 

     “Yes, it'd be good for a God to identify her,” 

     “Stay still.” He ordered. He reached and held my hand. I was about to snatch my hand away, but he gave me a look. A look that looked like he was about to blast me into pieces. He then faced Chiron and Grover. 

     “From the word, half-blood it says that the person is fifty percent human and fifty percent god. But from what I’m getting from her, her human blood is more dominant than the godly blood. Basically she's human but with about seven percent of godly blood.” He paused. “Oh wait. It rising, she now has ten percent of godly blood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
